


Saunavuoro

by kukkalapsi



Series: Raapaleita rakkaudesta, itsenäisiä (yksinäisiä) oneshotteja. [1]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sauna
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uusi taloyhtiö, uudet saunavuorot. Myöskin uusi saunakaveri.</p><p>Kaikki tämä tänään vain 250 sanassa, juuri sinulle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saunavuoro

**Author's Note:**

> Hui, meikän ensimmäinen raapale, tai ainakin sen omainen. Tavoitteena oli alussa tasan sata, mutta tekstiä vaan pukkas tulemaan enkä säälinyt katkaista, joten 250 sanaa tähän sit tuli.  
> Raapaleita tulee varmasti jatkossa lisää, toisiinsa liittymättömiä, itsenäisiä vahvoja tekstejä tosin.  
> Enjoy! ♥

”Helvetin hiuslenkit”, mutisen saunan pukutiloissa. Ihme kyllä löysin uuden taloyhtiön saunaan, vuorolistan mukaisesti vielä. Repäisen lenkin ja tunnen sääliä punertavia kiharoitani kohtaan kuullessani hiusten katkeamisen äänen. Seuraavana luovun silmälaseistani. Vaatteet viskaan penkille.

Pyyhe päällä sipsuttelen pesuhuoneeseen, vaikka näkökenttäni onkin sumeahko onnistun suunnistamaan suihkuun. Otan laatikosta kertakäyttöpefletin, ”taloyhtiö tarjoaa!” lukee kyljessä. 

Astuessani saunaan huomaan sivusilmällä toisella seinällä olevan pyyhekoukun. Se ei ole tyhjä, mutta aivoni rekisteröivät tiedon aivan liian myöhään. Puuovi avautuu naristen.

”Heö-ää.. Anteeks kamalasti, mä en huomannu ilman laseja..” Änkytän pimeässä istuvalle miehiselle hahmolle. ”Ei se mitää, mul on varmaa väärä vuoro, mut tuu tänne vaa. Herrasmies ei kato.” Ääni kuulostaa ystävälliseltä ja oudon tutulta. ”Oot se uus toisesta rapusta”?

Hymähdän myöntävästi kavutessani lauteelle. Istun mahdollisimman kaukana saunakaveristani sikiöasennossa ja salaa silmiäni siristellen yritän erottaa tätä kunnolla. Siinä hommassa meneekin puolisen tuntia, yllättävän vähän nolostuttavassa hiljaisuudessa. 

Säpsähdän miehen lähtiessä liikkeelle itseään peittelemättä. ”Sori pakko mennä peseytyy, saunat lukitaan ysiltä. ” Narisevan oven avautuessa näen miehen paljaan takapuolen ja katseeni lasittuu. Miehen kurkatessa kuitenkin karmin takaa pakotan itseni nostamaan katseeni hänen silmiinsä, ilman laseja luulen ainakin katsovani silmiä. ”Tääl on kaks suihkuu, tuu vaan, et ehi muuten.”

Ujostellen lähden liikkeelle miehen mentyä toiseen suihkuun, niissä on vain karkea lasiseinä välissä. Ehdin vain hanan avata, kun mies kurkottaa viereisestä suihkusta mutisten ”Mun shampoo jäi tänne, otan nopee-” Hän nostaa katseensa vartaloni kautta silmiini lauseen jäädessä kesken, minun tuijottaessani häntä.

Kysyvän ilmeen tuijottaessa minua nyökkään alkukantaiseksi merkiksi, vesi ihollani viilenee ja jäntevät kädet vaeltavat vartalollani huulten janotessa toisiaan. 

”Rauski naapurista, moi”, kuulen kaulaltani.


End file.
